


Don't Leavve Me Like This

by nan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, FINALLY Eridan has a relationship fill. Now if only John would have sex with him! For the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leavve Me Like This

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme, the prompt was: The trolls are incapable of masturbating, the way humans are incapable of tickling themselves. Thus, being horny is a state of constant misery when one is single. One of the trolls finally finds a significant other- but its one of the humans, who doesn't understand that their troll partner is DYING HERE, STOP MAKING OUT WITH ME AND LEAVING ME TO SUFFER I CAN'T FIX THIS WITHOUT YOU.

Eridan broke the kiss with a gasp, bowing his head to lick and suck at John's neck. Tugging at the neckline of his shirt, he nipped at John's collarbone quickly and moved back up to press another kiss on John's mouth. "Lean up," he said.

"W-what?" John opened his eyes and pushed up on his elbows. "Why, Erid- _whoa_!" Eridan jerked his shirt up over his head, forcing his arms off the bed as he nearly ripped it off. Pushing him back to the bed, Eridan slithered further down, licking and sucking at John's chest. Coming to one pert little nipple, he took it in his mouth and suckled. He didn't understand why messin' with these fleshy nubs turned John on so much but he didn't really care, as long as sucking on them kept John from noticing that Eridan was trying to undo his jeans.

When the button snapped, Eridan froze for just a moment; John didn't seem to notice and he licked at his bellybutton gently tugging his jeans down as he lowered his mouth to the waistband of John's briefs. Finally, _finally_ they were actually going to fuck and he wouldn't be left with a bone bulge that ached and hurt and-

Hands were pushing at his shoulders and John was sitting back up and _fuckin' damn it_. "What?!" Eridan said, scowl already in place.

"Oh, sorry," John said, running his hands through his hair roughly. "I kind of have to go. I told Karkat and Jade that we would do something tonight."

"Wwhat?" Eridan asked, eyes narrowing further.

"I dunno. They just wanted to hang out," John said, zipping up his jeans and getting up. "Sorry," he said again, shrugging and grinning in a way that if Eridan wasn't suffering from severe disappointment, would have been stupidly charming. Instead, it was just stupid.

"Fine," he said, pulling away and crossing his arms over his chest. "Of course your friends are more important than your matesprite."

John laughed. "Well, I wouldn't say _that_ but they are pretty important!" He finished buttoning his jeans up and pressed a kiss on the corner of Eridan's mouth. "See you later!"

Eridan watched him go before looking down at his lap. His bone bulge still throbbed insistently. So close. He'd been _so fuckin' close_ to getting what he wanted.

"It's not fuckin' _fair_ ," he whined, flopping down on John's bed like a fish, burying his face in a pillow and willing his bone bulge down. It hadn't worked before but maybe the fifth time was the charm? He waited for a moment before punching the bed.

It fuckin' wasn't the charm. That was a stupid human phrase and he was never, _ever_ using it again.

\---

"Wow, you mean...you can't just jack off?" John asked.

"Of couse not, wwe havve to havve someone wwith us," Eridan said. "Wwe can't just orgasm by ourselvves, how fuckin' ridiculous."

"So you mean all those times we...and I...and you..." John slapped his hands over his cheeks, eyes and mouth round. "Jeez, Eridan, I'm so sorry!"

While it was satisfying to see real guilt shining on John's face, Eridan had more pressing matters. "Yes, yes, and I wwould like to see some compensation, something to make up for my suffering."

John frowned. "I don't really think I own you anything," he said, cocking his head to one side. "It's kind of your fault for not telling me in the first place!"

"Howw wwas I to knoww humans wwere so different?!" Eridan said. "Coming by yourselvves, howw ridiculous, Humans sure are fuckin' wwierd."

Laughing, John said, "Yeah, I guess." He paused and his cheeks reddened. "I...I guess we should have some sex then?"

"Yes!" Eridan all but shouted, lunging at John, pushing him to the floor. He pressed a rough kiss on his mouth, fangs digging against his lips. "Finally, finally, thank you, John," he muttered as he pulled away, kneeling over him. Undoing his trousers, he pushed them down enough to ease his bone bulge out, hissing at it's oversensitively.

"Wow," John said. "It's purple!"

"Yes," Eridan said, a proud smirk on his face. "My blood is-"

"And it's got like a curvy ridge thing going along the top!" John reached up to touch it, tracing it with one finger.

"Y-yes..."

"Oh my God, you guys don't have balls?!"

"Gogdamn it, John, I _knoww_ wwhat my bone bulge looks like, I've only had it my entire fuckin' life!" Eridan stroked it with one hand before placing the tip at John's lips. "Noww, come on, I think I'm going to explode here."

John looked up at him for a moment, eyes wide behind his glasses, before opening his mouth and licking the tip. Eridan hissed and fell over him, catching himself with one hand, the other holding his bulge steady as his hips worked it further in John's mouth. He watched John's face scrunch up as he tried to take it and felt his blunt, useless nails claw at his thighs. Moaning, Eridan bowed his head. "J-John..."

John made a muffled sound, choking around his bulge and Eridan pulled out so that just the head was inside, letting go of his bulge to stroke John's face. His hips humped forward in minute circles, sawing his bulgehead against John's mouth, watching his lips catch over the ridge. John grinned up at him around his mouthful, hands curling around the shaft and squeezing gently.

Eridan muttered nonsensically under his breath and gripped John's hair, bucking his hips as he came. His genetic material quickly overfilled John's mouth and dribbled down the corners as he coughed and swallowed frantically. Eridan fell back, panting, satisfaction coursing through him and he tenderly stroked his bulge.

Sitting up, John wiped his face, taking off his glasses. "Wow, that was a lot of come," he said, wiping the hem of his shirt over them. "And it's purple, whoa!"

Eridan smirked, face flushed. "Wwe are expected to fill a bucket wwhen the Imperial Drones come by," he said, reaching out and wiping a strand of genetic material off of John's cheek. "I...suppose I should have wwarned you."

John grinned and shrugged. "Well, I didn't choke to death or anything so I guess it's okay!" He paused. "So, uhm. I guess you're okay now?"

Eridan smirked. "Yes, that wwas quite satisfactory," he said and gasped when John pushed him down, clamboring over him and grinning.

"Good! Because it's my turn now!"


End file.
